Chibi Jaejoong-Kue beruang
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Cerita saat Jaejoong kecil dan keinginannya akan kue beruang. Cerita singkat. Chibi Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

Jaejoong duduk dengan wajah yang berlipat-lipat. Awalnya tidak seperti itu tetapi di pertengahan jalan sang adik yang berusia tiga tahun menangis minta pipis. Ibunya yang lupa bawa popok, berhenti di supermarket terdekat. Appa dan Jaejoong diminta untuk pergi membeli. Sesampainya di kasir, bocah lima tahun itu terpesona pada gantungan ponsel gajah yang menggantung di samping permen payung. Ia merengek tetapi tak digubris. Sebuah jeweran ditelingalah yang ia dapat. Jaejoong kesal. Akhirnya sepanjang jalan ia cemberut.

Lima menit kemudian, mobil mereka sampai di sebuah rumah mewah di puncak bukit. Rumah itu sangat besar. Kalau kalian bertanya pada bocah lima tahun itu, ia akan menjawab 'besaaaar.' Sambil membuat lingkaran sebesar-besarnya dengan kedua tangan. Kata appa Jaejoong yang bekerja di sebuah perusaahaan real estet, rumah ini adalah rumah bosnya. Bos besar. Pemilik 60% aset perusahaan.

Orang yang menjadi tukang perintah, kata appa Jejoong saat Jaejoong bertanya arti dari bos itu sendiri. Jaejoong mengangguk sok paham. Di rumah yang menjadi bosnya adalah umma tetapi kenapa umma tidak tinggal ditempat ini, pikir bocah berambut lurus itu.

Appa Jaejoong memberikan kartu undangan kepada Ajhusi berpakaian hitam kemudian mereka diizinkan masuk. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya semakin besar. Disana banyak kue-kue enak yang tersedia. Bocah itu langsung berlari menuju meja terdekat. Lalu mencomot kue berbentuk beruang di meja sayangnya umma langsung memukul tangan bocah kecil itu. Kembali jaejoong merengut kesal. Bibir bawahnya yang memerah maju ke depan.

"Tidak sopan!" Marah umma Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepala. Ummanya langsung menariknya entah kemana. Jaejoong kembali menoleh kebelakang melihat meja tempat kue beruang itu diletakkan. Appanya sekarang ada di sana sambil menggendong Kibum, adiknya. Kibum menunjuk pada kue beruang disana. Appa langsung saja memberikan kue itu pada Kibum. Jaejoong menangis sambil terseguk-seguk. Ia tidak ingin lengannya biru karena dicubit. Umma tidak suka jika ia menangis.

Appa dan Umma Jaejoong membawa mereka pada paman dan bibi bersepatu mengkilap. Jaejoong masih menunduk karena itu ia hanya melihat dari bawah.

"Selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan kalian." Suara Ummanya terdengar.

Jaejoong masih terus menangisi kue beruang tadi. Ia ingin makan kue sampai tidak menyadari ternyata paman dan bibi bersepatu mengkilap mengajaknya berbicara.

Ummanya langsung mencubit lengannya. Wajahnya langsung terangkat dengan lelehan air mata yang menganak sungai. Mata bulatnya terlihat sangat sedih.

Umma Jaejoong langsung gelagapan. Tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menangis padahal ia tidak mencubit anak itu dengan keras. Ia pun jadi malu pada kedua pasangan suami istri di depannya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki menghampiri Jaejoong. Bocah itu lebih tinggi darinya. Jaejoong kemudian ditarik menjauhi pesta.

Di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari pesta berlangsung. Jaejoong terus menangis. Bocah laki-laki dihadapannya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sambil sesekali melihat sang ibu yang memperhatikan mereka dari acara pesta. Kalau bukan kode dari ibunya yang menyuruh ia mengajak maik bocah perempuan itu, ia tidak akan mau bermain dengan perempuan.

Perempuan tidak bisa diajak main perang-perangan menurutnya.

"Jangan nangis lagi. Apa tidak bosan nangis terus." Ujar bocah laki-laki itu menirukan perkataan ibunya padanya dalam keadaan yang sama.

Jaejoong perlahan menghentikan tangisannya. Ia pun cape menangis. Suaranya jadi serak. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang serak. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran bocah laki-laki itu.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Umur enam tahun. Sekolah di Cassiopea School."

Jaejoong mengangguk, sok paham. "Aku Jaejoong, belum sekolah."

"Kau sudah berhenti menangis. Ayo kembali." Ajak bocah laki-laki itu sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Sayang Jaejoong enggan kembali. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau kue beruang. Apa kau bisa mengambilkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia masih mengingat kue beruang yang tidak boleh ia ambil.

"Kau ingin kue beruang. Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri? Malas itu tidak baik." Ujar bocah laki-laki itu.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut jika tangannya akan dipukul lagi oleh ummanya. "Kata umma tidak sopan. Aku takut tanganku dipukul umma." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Ya sudah. Kita minta izin saja pada ummamu." Ujarnya.

Jaejoong langsung tersenyum cerah. Ia mengangguk antusias. Ia pun menarik Yunho kembali ke tempat pesta dengan antusias.

Sesampainya di depan umma Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung bersembunyi di balik Yunho. Yunho pun langsung gugup ketika ditamengkan. Umma Jaejoong terlihat bingung mendapati anak bos suaminya sedang menghadap dengan Jaejoong yang bersembunyi dibelakang bocah itu.

"Ada apa?"

Bibir Yunho langsung bergetar gugup. Seketika tubuhnya mematung. Lama sekali mereka dalam posisi itu sampai ibu Yunho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan langsung menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya bibi bersepatu mengkilap. Jaejoong semakin gugup tanpa sadar semakin bersembunyi di balik Yunho.

Melihat hal itu, umma Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. Ia pun memanggil Jeajoong untuk menghampiri. Jaejoong yang takut dicubit kembali merasa enggan menuruti perintah ummanya.

"Yunho. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh penakut." Ujar ibu Yunho dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Yunho kemudian memberanikan diri. "Aku hanya ingin meminta izin pada umma Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho.

"Izin apa?" Tanya ibu Yunho.

"Tolong jangan pukul Jaejoong dan izinkan ia mengambil kue beruang." Ujar Yunho. Umma Jaejoong terlihat malu mendengarnya. Ia merasa malu kalau ibu Yunho menyangka bahwa ia suka melakukan kekerasan pada anaknya.

Setelah mendapat izin, Jaejoong langsung berlari sambil menarik Yunho kemeja terdekat dan menikmati kue beruang dengan rakus takut jika nanti tidak bisa memakannya. Yunho pun ia jejali kue itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat suka dengan kue beruang. Ia secara pribadi membungkusnya untuk Jaejoong bawa pulang. Umma Jaejoong malu tidak terkira tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa takut muncul pikiran negatif ibu Yunho padanya. Ia pun melampiaskannya seteleh pulang dari pesta. Umma Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengomelinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Jaejoong hanya menunduk sambil mengeratkan sekantong penuh kue beruang hadiah ibu Yunho padanya takut jika sang umma akan mengambil kue itu darinya sebagai hukuman.

Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut kue beruang ditangannya walaupun itu ummanya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umma, Jangan ambil kue beruangku." Rengek seorang bocah berumur lima tahun pada ummanya yang sudah merebut kantong kue beruang milik bocah itu, hadiah bibi bersepatu mengkilap beberapa hari lalu.

"Ini sudah berjamur Jaejoong." Ujar umma-nya sambil membuang kantong plastik berisikan kue berbentuk beruang. Memang sudah ada totol-totol hijau dikantung itu tetapi Jaejoong tetaplah anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tidak mengerti apapun. Jaejoong terus menangis dan meratapi kue kesukaannya yang sudah ia sayang-sayang. Bahkan ia rela memakannya sedikit demi sedikit agar kue itu tidak cepat habis.

Ummanya memang jahat pikir Jaejoong. Wanita itu bahkan mengacuhkannya yang menangis dan lebih memilih mencurahkan perhatian pada Kibum, adiknya. Jaejoong kecilpun jadi benci pada umma dan adiknya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan pergi kekamar, mengambil boneka beruang dan tas hello kittynya. 'Umma jahat padanya, untuk apa ia masih tinggal dirumah' pikir bocah kecil itu. Ia mau pergi!, putusnya.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong kecil pun pergi dari rumah. Ummanya tidak menyadari karena wanita itu sibuk memberi susu pada Kibum sambil menonton televisi.

Jaejoong kecil berlari terus menerus tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah lima tahun. Akhirnya ia duduk di ayunan taman disekitar komplek rumah yang menurutnya sudah jauh. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya. Ia haus. Ingin minum tetapi tidak punya uang untuk beli eskrim.

Ia pun mendekati keran di dalam taman dan meminum air dari sana. Rasanya benar-benar tawar. Tidak seperti es krim, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun kembali duduk diayun dan bermonolog bersama boneka gajahnya. Bermonolog mencurahkan keluh kesahnya pada ummanya yang jahat. Jaejoong tidak sendirian di sana. Ada beberapa anak kecil seumurannya bermain bersama di bak pasir.

Jaejoong ingin ikut tetapi malu untuk memulai hubungan. Ia pun akhirnya berdiri di samping mereka. Siapa tahu mereka mengerti dan mengajaknya. Sayang, kedua bocah itu terlalu sibuk bermain dan mengabaikan si kecil Jaejoong. Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis ketika diacuhkan. Ia kembali ingat ummanya dirumah.

Berfikir tidak akan ada harapan, Jaejoong kemudian duduk di bawah pohon sendirian sambil kembali melamunkan kue beruangnya. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana manisnya kue itu. Begitu lembut sampai membuat perutnya berbunyi lapar. Jaejoong hanya bisa menyalahkan perut nakalnya yang tadi haus kini mulai lapar.

Jaejoong mulai berdoa. Siapa tahu doanya terkabul. Benar saja, tidak beberapa lama seorang paman berpakaian seperti ayahnya datang membagikan makanan. Jaejoong tentu senang. Ia pun menghampiri dengan tergesah-gesah. Tubuhnya yang kecil harus melawan anak-anak lain yang sudah berkumpul disekeliling paman murah hati, sebutan yang Jaejoong berikan. Tibak beberapa lama kumpulan anak-anak bubar begitu saja ketika makanan yang dibagikan telah habis. Jaejoong kemudian kembali menangis ketika ia salah satu dari beberapa bocah yang tidak kebagian.

Paman itu merasa kasihan. Disaat bocah lain yang hanya mengeluh dan kemudian pergi, Jaejoong satu-satunya bocah yang menangis. Si paman merasa bersalah. Dua keranjangnya sudah kosong.

"Paman, kuenya sudah habis belum?" Seorang bocah menghampiri. Gayanya necis dengan stelan jas coklat muda bercelana pendek.

"Sudah, Tuan kecil tapi –"

Si bocah berpakaian necis itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Si tukang nangis, kenapa nangis lagi? Apa tidak cape nangis terus?"

Jaejoong langsung berhenti menangis. Ia ingat suara itu. "Hyuung." Panggil Jaejoong sambil terisak. "Aku lapar." Ujarnya berkeluh kesah sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan.

Si bocah necis bermata musang itu hanya menghembuskan nafas. "Ayo kerumahku!"

Jaejoong pun ikut karena mengingat dulu di rumah hyuungnya banyak makanan. Bocah necis itu sebenarnya sudah pergi kerumah Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan kue beruang yang tidak ada habisnya di rumah. Mengingat Jaejoong sangat suka kue itu. Sejak melihat Jaejoong begitu menyukai kue beruang buatan ummanya, ummanya seperti terobsesi membuat kue beruang tanpa henti dirumah. Maklum ia selalu diejek tidak bisa masak oleh keluarganya. Karena senang, baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu antusias pada masakannya. Wanita itu bahkan membeli mesin cetak otomatis untuk membuat kue.

Si bocah necis sampai mual karena disuguhi kue itu setiap hari. Pelayanpun begitu. Di rumah sudah tidak ada seorangpun yang sanggup memakannya tetapi tidak berani terang-terangan menolak karena takut dipecat. Appanya sih enak selalu bisa keluar dengan dalih sedang sibuk bekerja.

Jaejoong kecil hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat rumah besar milih si bocah necis dan yang paling membuatnya gembira adalah kue beruang yang ada di meja dapur. Sebenarnya kue beruang hanya roti manis dengan kismis tetapi Jaejoong suka karena rasanya manis. Jaejoong tidak berhenti makan. Koki hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat pipi bulat Jaejoong semakin besar.

Jaejoong menghabiskan satu keranjang kue yang tersisa setelah bocah necis itu memberikannya ke sekolah dan orang yang lewat.

Jaejoong kekenyangan di kursinya. Ia pun tanpa sadar tertidur pulas.

Esok harinya, Jaejoong kecil terbangun di kamarnya. Ia merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu membahagiakan kemarin. Kemudian ia mengingat bagaimana ia dapat memakan kue beruang sepuasnya.

Jaejoong turun kebawah. Di sana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya juga Kibum yang rewel tidak mau makan. Jaejoong berfikir kalau kemarin itu hanya mimpi. Ia pun harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau kue beruangnya sudah dibuang oleh ummanya. Dengan lesu, ia memanjat kursi makannya dan langsung berbinar ketika melihat ada tumpukan kue beruang dikeranjang di tengah meja makan.

"Ck, anak ini bikin malu saja. Mereka sampai repot mengirimkan sekeranjang kue hanya untuknya." Dengus umma Jaejoong sambil melihat Jaejoong yang makan sambil mengharu biru itu.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja." Suara appa Jaejoong menengahi.

"Akukan malu pada istri atasanmu itu. Dia repot-repot memulangkan Jaejoong kerumah sambil bawa kue ini. Kau juga apa tidak malu atasanmu yang memanggil hanya untuk memberikan kue buatan istrinya."

Ditengah keributan kedua orang tuanya, si kecil Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia masil mengemut kue beruangnya dengan senyum yang lebar.


End file.
